Snippets: ReedClan on Catmint
by FelineFriendly
Summary: Not that the catmint makes much difference, seeing as we're already crazy. Characters created by me  Glacierstorm  and based off of members of the PMK Clarinets. New: Bluetail spoils her sister's love life. SBSF
1. Alliances Page

Erin Hunter [cubed] owns the rights to the _Warriors_ series. Purrfessor Barnum owns the rights to the Prospect Marching Knights, or so I guess. Lizardtooth owns the rights to most of the topics I will be covering in this drabble series. The PMK Clarinets (ReedClan) own the following names and descriptions, most of which are merely victims of my muse. Most ties and connections are the result of small observations and, again, my muse working in boredom. I apologize for any offense that may be taken by those that I use as characters.

* Left Clan to become rogue (switched to other instrument)

** First-chair of cadet band freshman year - expected to be Clan leader

*** Left Clan to become kittypet (quit band)

**** 100% original character

Class of '09

**Jayfrost (Jaystar)** Dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Positions Held:Apprentice, Warrior, Deputy, Leader, Elder

Mentor: _?_

Apprentices: Browndapple, Glacierstorm

**Tinyfoot ~ **Very small pale gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior, Senior Co-Deputy, Elder

Mentor: ?

Apprentices: Roseleaf, Swiftheart

**Darkmoon ~ **Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior, Elder

Mentor: ?

Apprentices: Sunshadow, Longclaw

**Rollingstone ~** Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior, Elder

Mentor: ?  
Apprentices: Graycloud, Bluetail

Sister: Pebbletail

**Pebbletail ~ **Gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior, Elder

Mentor: ?  
Apprentices: Pointedtail, Drizzlebreeze

Sister: Rollingstone

Class of '10

**Browndapple (Brownstar)** Faded tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with pale brown eyes

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior, Junior Co-Deputy, Leader, Elder

Mentor: Jayfrost

Apprentice: Flamestripe

**Roseleaf ~ **Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior, Elder

Mentor: Tinyfoot

Apprentices: Fogpelt, Flowertail

Mate: Pointedtail

**Sunshadow ~ **Pale tabby tom with blue eyes

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior, Elder

Mentor: Darkmoon

Apprentices: Curledtail, Toadpaw

**Daybreeze ~ **Pale ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Positions Held: Medicine Apprentice, Medicine Cat, Elder

Mentor: ?

Apprentices: Goldenpaw, Blizzardleaf

Class of '11

**Flamestripe (Flamestar)** Ginger tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior, Junior Co-Deputy, Leader

Mentor: Browndapple

Apprentice: Rainfrost

**Fogpelt ~ **Pale gray tom with pale blue eyes

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior, Senior Co-Deputy

Mentor: Roseleaf

Apprentice: Silverfang

**Curledtail ~ **Black tom with green eyes and a long, curly tail

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior

Mentor: Sunshadow

Apprentice: Flintfoot

Brother: Pointedtail

**Pointedtail ~ **Brown tom with pale green eyes and a long, pointy tail

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior

Mentor: Pebbletail

Apprentice: Sparrowfur

Mate: Roseleaf

Brother: Curledtail

***Graycloud ~ **Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior, Rogue

Mentor: Rollingstone

Apprentices: Rainfrost (formerly), Runningleap

Mate: Flintfoot

Class of '12

(Get ready for this one, it's a biggie!)

****Silverfang (Silverstar) **~ Silver tabby tom with dark brown eyes

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior, Junior Co-Deputy

Mentor: Fogpelt

Apprentice: Thunderstrike

Mates: Diamond, Glacierstorm

**Rainfrost ~ **Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior

Mentors: Graycloud (formerly), Flamestripe

**Swiftheart ~ **Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior

Mentor: Tinyfoot

Apprentice: Dawnsky

Mate: Thunderstrike

**Flowertail ~ **Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior

Mentor: Roseleaf

Sister: Drizzlebreeze

**Drizzlebreeze ~ **Gray she-cat with brown eyes

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior

Mentor: Pebbletail

Sister: Flowertail

***Flintfoot ~ **Gray tabby tom with green eyes

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior, Rogue

Mentor: Curledtail

Mate: Graycloud

Adopted Son: Frosty

**Bluetail ~ **Dark blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior

Mentor: Rollingstone

Sister: Sparrowfur

**Sparrowfur ~ **Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior

Mentor: Pointedtail

Mate: Smallbird

Sister: Bluetail

**Longclaw ~ **Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior

Mentor: Darkmoon

Apprentice: Branchfur

Sister: Glacierstorm

Brother: Lizardtooth

**Glacierstorm ~ **White she-cat with blue eyes

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior

Mentor: Jaystar

Apprentice: Smallbird

Mates: Mudfoot, Silverfang

Sister: Longclaw

Brother: Lizardtooth

*****Goldenpaw ~ **Spotted golden she-cat with amber eyes

Positions Held: Medicine Apprentice, Kittypet

Mentor: Daybreeze

*****Toadpaw ~ **Black-and-white tom with green eyes

Positions Held: Apprentice, Kittypet

Mentor: Sunshadow

Class of '13

***Dawnsky ~ **Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior

Mentor: Swiftheart

Apprentice: Honeymoss

**Smallbird ~ **Tiny black-and-white tom with amber eyes

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior

Mentor: Glacierstorm

Apprentice: Feathercloud

Mate: Sparrowfur

Brother: Thunderstrike

**Thunderstrike ~ **Brown tabby-and-white tom with green eyes

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior

Mentor: Silverfang

Apprentice: Lizardtooth

Mate: Swiftheart

Brother: Smallbird

**Runningleap ~ **Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior

Mentor: Graycloud

Apprentice: Brackenfoot

**Blizzardleaf ~ **White she-cat with green eyes

Positions Held: Medicine Apprentice, Medicine Cat

Mentor: Daybreeze

**Branchfur ~ **Pale brown she-cat with brown eyes

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior

Mentor: Longclaw

Class of '14

****Feathercloud (Featherstar) ~ **Gray tabby-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior

Mentor: Smallbird

**Honeymoss ~ **Pale golden she-cat with green eyes

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior

Mentor: Dawnsky

**Brackenfoot ~ **Light brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior

Mentor: Runningleap

**Lizardtooth ~ **Brown tom with pale green eyes

Positions Held: Apprentice, Warrior

Mentor: Thunderstrike

Sisters: Glacierstorm, Longclaw

Others

**Runningstripe ~ **Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Positions Held: Loner

**Cherryfrost ~ **Red-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Positions Held: Loner

**Willowbud ~ **Black-and-white she-cat with pale purple eyes

Positions Held: Kittypet

**Redbird ~ **Red-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Positions Held: Rogue

**Mistywood ~ **Gray tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Positions Held: Rogue

*****Frosty ~ **White tomkit with blue eyes

Positions Held: Rogue

Adopted Mother: Graycloud

Adopted Father: Flintfoot


	2. Approach

A/N: Longclaw tells me these are quite awesome. :P

The ground was muddy. It had just rained.

Good.

Sparrowfur ducked into the undergrowth, her paws skimming the damp forest floor. If she was careful not to let any mud splash around, she may be able to sneak up on her prey.

She was getting nearer and nearer. She could see her target's black-and-white fur from here. His back was to her, his ears pointed forward. He showed no sign of suspicion that she was there. She pressed her striped brown tail closer to the ground, being careful not to let it drag. Almost there...just one more step and she could leap.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Sparrowfur swung around and came face-to-face with her wildly grinning, heavily purring sister. "What are _you _doing here?"

"You're not out hunting, are you?" Bluetail asked, ignoring the question. "That's funny, because I don't see any prey around here. All I see is..." Her blue eyes widened in mock realization and she gasped. "Smallbird!"

The small black-and-white warrior dove into the undergrowth, looking confused. "What's going on here?"

Bluetail's grin had now reached ear to ear. "Sparrowfur here wanted to surprise you. Y'know...flirt." She placed her tail on her sister's shoulder. "I'll leave you to it then." She turned to leave, but stopped for a moment and looked over her shoulder. "By the way, Sparrowfur, next time...try not to leave your prints in the mud."

And with that, she leapt out of the undergrowth, which rustled behind her. An awkward silence followed, and Sparrowfur inwardly cursed her sister's nosiness.

Leave it to Bluetail to ruin the punchline.

A/N: Click below and write something in the box to get a cookie.


End file.
